sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
And Then There Were Less
And Then There Were Less is a literature fanfic triology created by Clapmaster. It is based off of The Family Guy Special, "And Then There Were Fewer." It later spawned a sequel known as "ATTWL 2.0: SBC in England" in May 2011. On August 4th, 2011, Clappy announced a 3rd and final ATTWL to finish the triology, but on January 22nd, 2012, Clappy announced a 3rd one has been cancelled. On February 11th, 2012, SpongeOddFan bought rights to the show from Clappy's store and is producing the third version. Premiere Date: October 18th, 2010 (1.0) / May 30th, 2011 (2.0) / May 22nd, 2012 (3.0) End Date: TBA Status: Returning WARNING: This page contains spoilers. If you do not want to be spoiled, stop reading now! And Then There Were Less 1.0 40 people are forced to the wedding of NightmareFan and RockGoddess, but everything is not what it seems at SBC mansion. Suddenly, the wedding guests are killed one by one, and everybody is a suspect. In the end, the killer was SpongeSebastian. Chapter Guide - Season 1 1. Before The Wedding 2. Death at A Wedding 3. DeadWaters 4. SandMan's A Pussy 5. Fatal Fourway 6. Stop Talking 7. Drag It In The Penis 8. SBC Mansion Bridge is Falling Down 9. 21 Guns 10. Rise into Anarchy 11. Finish Them! 12. Flashing Lights, Lights 13. Exposed 14. SpongeSebastian's Story 15. Morning Glory (Better Than The Movie) And Then There Were Less 2.0: SBC in England ACSBehemothHellcat has invited 40 of his mortal enemy website's users to a crowning achievement. He is going to be knighted by the Queen of England as Sir ACS, king of the cyberbully resistance. However, things take a turn for the worse as ACS dies a cruel death. Who is the murderer? In the end, Steel was the murder. Goosebumpsfan and SpongeOddFan assisted him in some of the killings. Chapter Guide - Season 2 1. Bringing Behemoth Hell...Sorta 2. Deja Vu 3. Horror Movies 101 4. Horror Movies 102 5. Crash 6. Don't Fear The Ripper 7. Jelly in the Sky with Diamonds 8. Ripper's Raping Rampage 9. A Good, Ole Fashion, Ironic Twist 10. Where's Sabre? 11. Final Ex-tination 12. The Killer Inside Me 13. Cheating Death And Then There Were Less 3.0: The Final Chapter Years have passed since the release of the two ATTWL lits. 30 users (32 if you count Clappy and OMJ who appears later in the show) from SBC and SBM hold a giant party in Vegas for Clappy's honors, but fun turns into tragedy as the Killer makes a special guest appearance and slays the users one by one. The TWO killers are revealed to be CDCB and 70s. Chapter Guide - Season 3 1. The Arrival of the Party 2. Honor of Speech 3. The Madness Continues 4. Admins of the Dead 5. Escape to Las Vegas 6. Splitting Up Can Be a Bad Thing 7. Forest Dangers 8. Old Man to the Rescue 9. Interrogation: SBC Style 10. The Evil Truth 11/ Chasing Death Category:Literature